pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Dogaeen
Appearance Dogaeen is a robotic (apparently a lord of nature), vaguely frog-like goliath that guarded the PonChaka song in Patapon 1. In Patapon 2, Dogaeen is fought for the PonPata song. Being the upgraded form of Gaeen, Dogaeen is a rather hardy boss that is vulnerable to knockback. In Patapon, Dogaeen's drops were fairly random, but in Patapon 2, it usually drops a Level 2-4 wood, and occasionally a Bowtie Tree. In Patapon 3 It also appears in a DLC mission called "Craggy Monsters". a larger version of Dogaeen can be fought at Tower of Purity after you kill Gaeen. A new addition in Patapon 3 is that when Dogaeen's arms or head apendage cracks, the lights dim out. Also on some media, Dogaeen's eyes appear to have had a make over, but this is fake, in-game, Dogaeen has had no changes, other than the lights dimming and Dogaeen being extremely large. Attacks Sledge Slam Dogaeen rears back dramatically, holding his arms behind his body. After a pause, he slams them on the ground with titanic force, dealing moderate damage to any Patapons in range. The PonPata song will avoid this attack very easily, but the timing is a bit erratic, so expect to make a mistake or two. Repel Attack Dogaeen leans forward and cups his hands in front of him. He then walks toward your Patapons for a moment before throwing his hands up in the air. This attack does moderate damage and sends Patapons flying. The PonPata song will avoid this attack, but melee Patapons can get stuck between Dogaeen's hands and body when he first leans downward. If this happens, time your PonPata to end as Dogaeen advances; any trapped Patapons will get shoved in front of his hands in time to run for their lives. Laser-Eye Dogaeen will stand up straight, and his eyes will flash as an ominous whirring noise fills the air. After a moment, he will release a thin red laser beam from his mouth that sweeps across the screen. This attack does minor damage and ignites its victims. The ChakaChaka song will minimize damage rates, but DonDon (in Patapon 2) avoids it completely. PonPata is not recommended, as the laser reaches just beyond the edge of the screen, and some of your Patapons usually won't get that far. You can use it only when your army is at edge of the screen. Body Slam Dogaeen uses this attack only in Patapon 2. He crouches down, holding his arms beside his body, and looks at your Patapons with his tongue sticking out. He then jumps in to the air and slams the ground with his entire body. This attack will do major-fatal damage, even he can Kill Hatapon with one of these powerful hits. PonPata is the only song that will save your Patapons from almost certain death. Staggering this attack is risky, but if you pull it off, you will prevent a dangerous scenario. Berserk When Dogaeen´s health goes lower than half he goes into Rage, the player will know it when Dogaeen roars then retreat. In Rage the boss will attack without any preparation making it really dangerous especially with his Jump Body Slam. Weakness Dogaeen is somehow made of steel, Patapon 1, and wood, Patapon 2. So you need Robopons. The Robopons' arms are metals, so they can easily damage high or critical attacks from Dogaeen. The same thing like Gaeen. Gaeen is easier to defeat because Dogaeen is the stronger form of Gaeen. Be careful, Dogaeen's attacks can kill more than one Patapon! In Patapon 2, Gaeen and Dogaeen are weak against knockback hits. Items from Dogaeen You can get special wood materials from Dogaeen and Gaeen. You can get Hinoki or other wood from it to create more Rarepons . You can also get a Cherry Tree. The wood is somehow good for Menyoki. Trivia *In the original Patapon, Dogaeen was made from steel (Or at least its armor was). In Patapon 2, it is apparently made from wood. This appears to be due to the fact that certain boss types drop specific materials in the second game, while drops were mostly unfocused in Patapon. *A Hero Toripon in Hero Mode is usually completely safe when Dogaeen does his Body Slam attack. You should still retreat, however, as Dogaeen can easily hit the rest of your army, and at higher levels it can one-shot Hatapon. *Gaeen's and Dogaeen's name is similar to Gaea the Goddess of Earth and are similar to their appearance. *Dogaeen's arms and head crest crack if you deal enough damage to them. *Like Gaeen, Dogaeen is resistant to criticals, but is vulnerable to knockback and freeze. *Gaeen/Dogaeen is not entirely resistant to criticals but if you succeed in doing criticals it only does little damage than original criticals. *Dogaeen is one of few boss that appear in all patapon games. *Like Gaeen, it drops the Dogaeen's Horn. Videos thumb|300px|Dogaeen Lv.100 Battle Category:Bosses Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 2 enemies Category:Patapon 1 Category:Patapon 1 Enemies Category:All-Game Boss Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Mechanical Category:All-Game Boss